The Crown Jewel
by HopeIsHere16
Summary: The one thing Rumpleteazer had never been good at understanding was value. It wasn't until she lost her partner in crime that she realized there are some things in this world that are priceless. Life is one of them.


The Crown Jewel

Disclaimer: I don't own Cats or anything you recognize!

Author's Note: So this is my first time trying to write for _Cats_, and I couldn't be more excited! The music in _Cats_ is absolutely amazing, and I only wish that it could be captured through FanFiction. The score is haunting and poetic and fantastical, and the characters are surprisingly well developed considering that sometimes, you only get to see some of them for a total of five or six minutes throughout the course of the entire show. Now the two characters whom I have always found to be the most gripping are Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, and I couldn't decide at first whether or not they were siblings or mates. I've found evidence supporting both theories, but (in the copy of _Cats _that I have on DVD) since the two calicoes are dancing together in the mating dance, we're going to just go ahead and say that they are from the same species but they are _not_ related. In this story, we're going to assume that they're mates :) I hope that I've been able to properly capture their personalities, and if you're reading, don't forget to review! I'd love to know how my first endeavor into writing for this beloved musical went :) Thank you for clicking on, and enjoy the story!

Warnings: Character death :'(

* * *

_The moon was shining upon the streets of London, lighting the way for the unfortunate souls who had poor vision when it was dark outside._

But for the notorious feline duo, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, the darkness was welcomed eagerly. They did their best work when it was night and the humans could not see them, and the moon hanging high above them gave them a sense of security. The beautiful, mysterious, Jellicle moon was always watching over them, even when they were not with the other Jellicle cats. Though dark, wispy clouds threatened to block the haunting moonlight, it remained bright for the time being.

Clutching her pillow case full of jewels and treasures, Rumpleteazer stalked slightly in front of Mungojerrie. Ensuring that the alleys and streets around her were deserted, the young calico thief giggled loudly and proudly. She simply could not contain the giddiness within her, and let it out for all to hear!

"Sh!" called out Mungojerrie from behind her, racing to catch up. "We'll be 'eard!"

"Oh, live a little, Mungojerrie." whispered Rumpleteazer, rolling her large green eyes exaggeratedly. Oh, how her partner in crime could get under her skin so easily! Censoring her happiness in such a way, it just...made her want to take out her claws and attack!

"Whot?" asked Mungojerrie good-naturedly. "Thievin' and racin' for our loives from them 'umans ain't livin' enough for ya?"

"Oh, come on now." teased Rumpleteazer, slowing her pace so her mate could catch up with her. He did so gratefully, walking side by side with his beloved queen as she continued to speak. "You know that's not whot I meant. I jus' meant that you only live once, so you moight as well take chances."

"_Youse _is talkin' to _me _about takin' chances now, love?" asked Mungojerrie with a mischeivious glint in his eyes. "Oi think we takes more chances than any of them other Jellicles combined!"

"Sure, by _their_ standards we take chances." huffed Rumpleteazer indignantly, ignoring the way she could see her breath come out in front of her. It must have been far colder than she'd realized if she could see her own breath! "But face it, love. When was the last time we dids a real good thievin'? Not since we left that dirty, no-good Macavity, that's when!"

"You wants a good thievin, Teazer?" questioned Mungojerrie. He noticed the way his mate's striped head bobbed up and down enthusiastically, a gorgeous smile lighting up her entire face. He loved it so much when she looked at him that way. "Alrioght, then. Leave yer loot over by that dumpster, and I'll show you the best thievin' you've ever experienced."

Rumpleteazer looked happier than she had in months, and obediently left her pillow case by the nearest dumpster. Mungojerrie followed her lead, and then waited for her to tell him that she was ready. She looked at him expectantly, a joy filling her eyes that he hadn't realized he'd missed until just then. Mungojerrie sighed as he realized that he and his thieving mate really _hadn't _gone on a good adventure in quite some time. Not since before the last Jellicle Ball, at least.

Rumpleteazer followed Mungojerrie down the cold pavement, her tail twitching happily behind her. Trying to make conversation as she followed her mischeivious lover, she asked, "'Eard from any of the others, lately?"

Mungojerrie made a very annoyed sound, and grumbled angrily, "You askin' bout Tug?"

"Whoy on Earf would I be askin' bout 'im in particular? I was just wonderin' about the other Jellicles as a whole." replied Rumpleteazer, a bit irritated. Her naïve little Mungojerrie always _had_ been the jealous type. Leave it to _him_ to remember a meaningless moment of petty feminine _squealing_ that had occured over a year ago.

"I wasn' born yesterday, Rumpleteazer. I saw the way you fawned over 'im at last year's Ball." said Mungojerrie, his eyes narrowing dangerously. If he _ever_ saw that Rum Tum Tugger again, he'd be sure to give him a _proper _greeting...with his claws.

"_All_ the girls were fawning over 'im, Mungojerrie." huffed Rumpleteazer. Her mate began to speed up, so she followed suit. "It was jus' for show, and you knows it. I was all caught up in the excitement, and whatnot. I love _you_, you silly fing."

Mungojerrie couldn't help but smile. If anything, his precious little Rumpleteazer was faithful. The most faithful of their kind he'd ever met, in fact. Most of the other Jellicle cats Mungojerrie had known were fickle beings whose minds changed with the waning moon. Ah, but not his sweet Rumpleteazer. She'd been obediently by his side since the beginning. Since he'd given her -

"I cannot believe youse still wear that fing." noted Mungojerrie, gesturing to the string of pearls around Rumpleteazer's neck. The younger calico smiled brilliantly.

"Oi don't take 'em off." she grinned. "Sometimes, I forgets they're on."

Sometime later, after more bits of conversation and shared memories, Rumpleteazer began to tire of the long walk. She asked in a whining voice, "'Ow much _longer_, Mungojerrie? Me poor feet can't 'andle anymore walking!"

Mungojerrie chuckled slightly. "Relax, Teazer. _Live _a little, would ya?" His mocking tone made Rumpleteazer just a bit more on edge, and her ears pricked up slightly. Oh, Mungojerrie could irk her from time to time! The little things he'd do, just the _little_ things that he knew she couldn't stand, were enough to get her goad.

"It'll be _morning_ afore we gets there." muttered Rumpleteazer under her breath. She knew that Mungojerrie would hear her. He had better hearing than she did, and _that_ was saying something. She saw him smile a bit as she continued to speak. "Whot's wiff all this secret nonsense, anyhow? I've been thievin' with ya since I was a kit, Jerrie, I _know _all of your favorite spots."

"All good fings to those who wait, Teazer." replied Mungojerrie cryptically. For the second time that evening, Rumpleteazer rolled her eyes. Neither member of the dynamic duo noticed the clouds that began to cover the Jellicle moon - their security and protector.

"You get under moy skin sometimes, Mungojerrie, you _know_ that, roight?" questioned Rumpleteazer just for good measure. Mungojerrie laughed.

"Course I do, love. I wouldn't say the fings I do if I didn't think they'd get under your skin every now and then." responded Mungojerrie. "Now, if you'd quit you're belly-achin' and such, you'd notice, moy dear, that we're almost here."

Rumpleteazer looked ahead of where she and Mungojerrie were walking, and noticed for the first time the large, ornate building which had come into view. She'd only been there once before, when she was barely older than a kitten. She could never forget the place, but she hadn't been there in such a long time that she'd hardly remembered it even existed. She grinned a Cheshire grin as she and Mungojerrie padded up the marble stairs to the secret passageway they'd discovered so many years ago. It was the only way into the place without setting off the alarms.

"You member this place, dontcha?" asked Mungojerrie as they began to creep stealthily through the dark corridors of the museum. Rumpleteazer snorted.

"'Course I remember this place, silly." she kidded. "It's where you got me this beauty." Rumpleteazer softly touched her paw to her neck, where her delicate string of pearls rested in their favorite place. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she remembered the look of affection in Mungojerries eyes as he'd helped her fasten on the piece of jewelery for the first time.

It was quiet for a little while as the felines studied their surroundings carefully. Most of the artifacts in the ancient-looking museum were on display, and kept underneath thick plates of glass. That, or they were riddled with alarms that would sound at the slightest touch. They would have to - for once - be very picky about what they stole, because if they went after the wrong thing, they were both as good as dead.

"Careful, Teazer," warned Mungojerrie in a hushed tone. "Don't forget, they still has those guards out 'ere after they close, so don't be loud and _don't_ gets caught."

"So now would _not_ be a good time to giggle?" asked Rumpleteazer in mock innocence. Despite the quiet way her voice broke the silence, Mungojerrie could hear the sarcastic undertone, and it caused him to stifle an annoyed groan.

"No, Teazer, now would _not _be a grand time for one of your manic giggles." he stated. Rumpleteazer smiled.

"Thought not." she said simply. She allowed Mungojerrie, who was slightly older and therefore just a bit more experienced, to lead the way through the wings of the museum. As they walked, however, she found that it was very difficult for her to keep her greedy eyes away from all of the beautiful treasures. She could feel the urge to steal coming over her in monumental waves. Her tongue darted out, and she licked her whiskers in longing. Her pupils widened as they took in the sight of a _gorgeous_ crown that was covered in sparkling _jewels_...the glittering gems were hypnotizing her, and she barely noticed that she was trailing away from Mungojerrie...

"Teazer, _no_!" growled Mungojerrie, backing up and catching up with Rumpleteazer just in time. The pretty little queen had almost breached the security sensors around the crown, and had she taken one step more, the both of them would have been history.

"Sorry, sorry!" apologized Rumpleteazer quickly, regaining her composure as quickly as she had lost it. She took a steadying breath, focusing on reality. She and Mungojerrie would get _caught_ if she didn't keep her stupid mind in check, and 'caught' was not a term that either cat was truly familiar with.

"Jus' wotch yourself, love." said Mungojerrie sensibly. He began to trot away again, checking behind him every so often to make sure that Rumpleteazer was still following. Despite his worries, his distractable little love wasn't planning on straying again.

"Stop checkin' on me," whispered Rumpleteazer sharply, causing Mungojerrie to keep his gaze on what was in front of him rather than what was behind him. "If there's a guard or somefing coming, you'll need to keep an oye out." she continued.

"I know!" hissed Mungojerrie. Adrenaline began to pump through his veins as he and Rumpleteazer continued to creep through the museum, and it was then that he understood why Rumpleteazer had been so starved for adventure. He'd missed it, too.

"Whot are you thinkin' about thievin'?" asked Rumpleteazer once they'd reached the second level of the building. Mungojerrie obviously had some kind of plan, as he'd led himself and his mate through the maze of hallways without breaking his trek.

"Well," began Mungojerrie. "I was thinkin' about gettin' a nice piece of jewelery to go along with that necklace of yours."

Rumpleteazer gasped in delight. "Ya mean it, Mungojerrie? Truly, ya mean it?"

"Of course." said Mungojerrie. It amazed him to no end how easily he could make his queen so happy with only a few words and the promise of something shiny. "Wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it."

"Oh, Jerrie, youse is the _best_!" giggled Rumpleteazer, running up next to Mungojerrie so that they could walk side by side. It felt so good to be near her partner in crime, best mate, and love, and she never wanted to be torn from his company as long as she was alive.

"Glad you're happy." purred Mungojerrie honestly, the corners of his mouth turning upwards slightly. They continued to make their way through the museum with minimal words being said. They simply enjoyed each others' company.

Eventually, the pair reached a place that looked like a large room. It wasn't closed by any kind of door or fence, and Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer took advantage of it.

"This fing here is called a souvenier shop," explained Mungojerrie. "I been here once afore you was born. They sell fings to humans here. There ain't no security sensors on the goods, so we should be able to get them pretty easily."

"Excellent." nodded Rumpleteazer, approval lacing her tone. She and Mungojerrie made their way through the aisles of the shop, looking for something worth their while. Their wonderous night vision benefited them greatly when it came to exploring the darkness of the shelves.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity to Rumpleteazer, Mungojerrie announced, "I fink we gots it, Teazer! Whot do you fink about this little beauty?"

Rumpleteazer squealed in utter delight as she saw what Mungojerrie had his beady black eyes on. There, glittering upon one of the glass shelves, was a ring of gold. It was covered in large green gems all over, giving it the appearance of a small crown. And it looked _expensive_.

"Matches your eyes, too." said Mungojerrie. Rumpleteazer blushed that he'd noticed.

"It'd look noice right here," stated Rumpleteazer, lifting up her front right paw. And it was true; if she could slip the ring onto her black and gold paw, she would make sure that it never came off as long as she lived.

"It's settled, then." decided Mungojerrie. "This is whot we came here for."

"Very well." said Rumpleteazer smugly. "Now 'ow do youse wants to go about getting it?"

"Leave it to me!" insisted Mungojerrie. Rumpleteazer shrugged, deciding that if Mungojerrie wanted to show off for her she would let him. He moved carefully onto one of the shelves below the ring, and climbed with all the stealth in the world until he reached it. He nabbed it with his left paw, and then caught it in his mouth. It sat clenched between his strong teeth as he made his way back down to Rumpleteazer, who accepted the present joyously.

"Will that do, then?" questioned Mungojerrie. Rumpleteazer simply nodded as she slid the pretty piece of jewelery onto her paw. A perfect fit! And it _did _match her eyes...

"Good, then let's go!"

Leaving in much the same way they entered, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer ran through the hallways of the museum once more. They were almost to the staircase that would take them back to the first floor -

When the first Pollicle barked.

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer both froze, and stared at each other in mute horror. Their shock lasted only a moment before both of them dashed madly down the steps, praying that the guard mutt wouldn't be able to keep up with them.

Oh, how wrong they were.

There wasn't just one pooch, there were three, and they were being controlled by angry looking humans. The men in uniforms who owned the Pollicles seemed very unhappy that Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were in their museum, and though the felines could not understand their foreign tongue, they _could _understand that the dogs were being commanded to attack. One of the dogs barked loudly, and the sound was deafening. It left Rumpleteazer's ears ringing, and a tear pricked at the corner of one of her eyes. Her and Mungojerrie had _never _been so close to dogs before, and they were _big_.

"Head for the passage!" shouted Mungojerrie urgently. Rumpleteazer nodded seriously, understanding that she and Mungojerrie were going to divide and conquer. They split up at a blindingly fast speed, thus confusing the Pollicles. Rumpleteazer put all else other than escape out of her mind, and darted to the passage she and Mungojerrie had come in through. Before she knew it, she was outside in the night air once more, under the protection and guidance of the Jellicle moon, which was once again visible. She waited by a rosebush for Mungojerrie to reach her.

Minutes ticked by sluggishly, and Rumpleteazer began to get impatient. Where was Mungojerrie? Why was he so late? Why was he making her wait?

That was when the howling began.

It was a horrible, sickening sound to listen to. From within the museum, Rumpleteazer could hear the Pollicles barking and madly. They were loud and cruel, and she _hated_ the noise. She wanted Mungojerrie to be with her to comfort her, and she began to get worried. Where _was_ he?

"Never been so close to gettin' _caught_ before," mumbled Rumpleteazer under her breath. "Oh, come on then Jerrie, get _out_ here!"

Still, her mate evaded her. More minutes passed, and the howling didn't cease. Mungojerrie was still nowhere to be found. Rumpleteazer tried to ignore her pounding heart and her obsessively worried thoughts. Nothing had _happened_ to her sweet Mungojerrie. He was the greatest at his craft in the world, and therefore _unable_ to be caught by _anyone_. He was just taking his sweet time getting back to her, that was all. That was _all_.

Suddenly, the front doors of the museum busted open. Rumpleteazer's tail stood up anxiously, wondering if it was Mungojerrie. She tried not to be too disappointed when she noticed it was only the humans. But one of them...one of them was holding something...

"AND _STAY _OUT, OR I'LL LET MY DOGS EAT YA NEXT TIME!" one of them called. Rumpleteazer couldn't understand the man's words, but he did not sound kind. She saw him toss whatever it was he'd been holding onto the pavement, and then he returned into the sanctuary of the museum, shutting the door violently behind him.

Whatever it was he had thrown began to twitch.

Rumpleteazer dashed as quickly as her small legs could carry her to where her sweet, innocent Mungojerrie was lying on the ground. He was all torn up and bleeding...he had obviously been unable to avoid the Pollicles. Those monsters had bitten off a small chunk of his tail, and one of his legs was twisted in such an unnatural way...

Rumpleteazer, who hardly ever shed a tear, began to cry. She curled up beside Mungojerrie, who was barely retaining consciousness, and asked in fear, "M-Mungojerrie...you're gonna be okay, ain't ya? _Ain't_ ya?"

"R-Rumpleteazer..." croaked Mungojerrie hoarsley. Rumpleteazer felt her fragile heart break - her Mungojerrie had _never_ sounded so weak...

"Jerrie, they only knicked ya, roight? You're gonna be able to walk it off, _roight_?" begged Rumpleteazer, pressing herself more tightly against Mungojerrie's warm frame. She tried to ignore the sticky clumps of fur that must have been soaked with his - with his _blood_.

"Teazer..." whispered Mungojerrie through labored breaths. Rumpleteazer choked back a small sob.

"Mungojerrie, come _on_!" she cried, nudging the older calico with her nuzzle. "Come on love, we'll just go on and get ya back to the junkyard, and the other Jellicles will fix ya roight up! But ya have to work with me, dear, or it ain't gonna work. Come _on_, Mungojerrie! Come _on_!" The tears were coming at a faster pace, nearly blinding Rumpleteazer. Those filthy monsters might as _well_ have eaten her darling Mungojerrie for all the life they'd left in him! Her mate could barely lift his head off the ground to look at her! Hate boiled inside Rumpleteazer for every mangy mutt that dared to walk the earth.

"Teazer, don't - go - after - them..." insisted Mungojerrie quietly, trying as hard as he could to force the words out with as much velocity as possible. "I don't want you 'urt."

Rumpleteazer didn't know what to say; she couldn't find words to express the unimaginable grief she felt welling inside of her. She could _feel _herself losing Mungojerrie...

And then, it began to rain.

Storm clouds rolled in, and lightning struck. Thunder rolled afterwards, echoing off the deserted streets and alleys of London. Rumpleteazer tried forcing Mungojerrie to get up once again.

"Mungojerrie, come _on_!" sobbed Rumpleteazer, her tears mixing with raindrops. "You _hate_ the rain, we gotta get you outta it!"

"Get _out_ of 'ere..."

"NO!" screeched Rumpleteazer with more energy than she could have ever thought rested inside her. "No, I'm not gonna _do_ that, Mungojerrie! It's always been Mungojerrie _and _Rumpleteazer, not Mungojerrie _or_ Rumpleteazer! I'm not gonna leave ya!"

"But you 'ave to." chuckled Mungojerrie without humor. "Or they'll get you, too."

"Let 'em _try_!" dared Rumpleteazer, growling and narrowing her eyes. They were nothing more than dangerous slits when Mungojerrie managed to lift his head one last time to look at his best mate and only love, Rumpleteazer.

"I love you, you silly fing." smiled Mungojerrie. A tear pricked the corner of his dark black eye as it slid shut.

"M-Mungojerrie...?" questioned Rumpleteazer softly. She felt as delicate as blown glass, and knew how easily that could shatter. She shook Mungojerrie's body gently, trying to awaken him. He couldn't go to sleep! He might never wake up! "Mungojerrie, this ain't funny! Wake _up_!"

But he never did.

Rumpleteazer's small frame wracked with sobs, and she doubled over in pain. She held Mungojerrie's still form close to her, allowing him to shield her from the rain one last time. The Jellicle moon was once again hidden from view, and Rumpleteazer had never felt so alone in all her life. Why! Why had she insisted on adventure? Why had she commanded that what she had wasn't good enough? Why hadn't it been _good_ enough? Why had he taken her to that museum? Why? Why?!

Now, Rumpleteazer hated her greediness with every bone in her body. Because instead of gaining anything, she'd lost _everything_. Was a silly jewel worth losing the only family - the only love - the only _happiness_ she'd ever known?

No. No, it was not.

But then...it seemed that there was nothing at all to be done about that.

* * *

Author's Note: Sad face :( I don't know why I felt I had to write something so sad...I guess it's because I scrolled through all the MungoXTeazer fics and couldn't find anything quite this tragic. Every good couple needs at least _one_ good tragedy on FanFiction. Though if the response to this is good, I suppose I _could_ be persuaded to continue...perhaps Mungo isn't too far gone to be saved? :) I don't know! That would be up to you, my dear readers! Please, do leave me a review telling me your thoughts, and I thank you once again for your support! :)

***Also, how bad was the Cockney? It's so hard to write that O_o I've tried writing for Oliver! before, and I swear you could hardly understand a _thing_ I had Dodger say. I've seen other stories where most of the letters in Mungo and Teazer's words are missing, so I tried to avoid doing that, but I don't know if I succeeded in doing a good job :P Let me know!

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.


End file.
